Dε lα føямα мαs яøмαитtiçα
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Temari lo abandono. Un Shikamaru desganado y una Ino un tanto sarcástica se iban a unir aún más?. ¿Podría el holgazán numero uno de la ciudad enamorarse de la ojiazul? ShikaIno... Chicas no me maten, ligero ShikaTema xD
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar. Fic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción **Maquillaje** de **División minúscula** (y ni siquiera se por qué, ya que la letra creo que no tiene nada que ver)

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Ďε lα fø****ям****α ****м****αs ****я****ø****м****α****ит****tiçα.**

**Prólogo.**

—Ino debes felicitarme.

La hermosa rubia de ojos azules volteo en dirección a dónde había escuchado que la llamaban, encontrándose inmediatamente con su amigo de la infancia, Shikamaru Nara. Si, ese joven vecino suyo que se caracterizaba por su pereza que lo acompañaba a todas partes. Perezoso pero no por eso menos inteligente; un genio a los ojos de muchos.

Para ella el mejor chico que puede existir en el mundo. Y es que el estar enamorada de tú mejor amigo no es ningún crimen, ¿verdad? Vio como Shikamaru caminaba hacía ella con su característico paso lento, vestido con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una playera blanca con una imagen un tanto ¿extraña?... Por que si el hecho de tener en tu playera la imagen de una pompa de jabón de forma humana leyendo el periódico era normal, ella había estado equivocada todo este tiempo.

Aún así compuso una sonrisa para recibir a su amigo que inmediatamente se sentó a su lado, de hecho terminó acostándose en el pasto mientras Ino retomaba su lectura. Y bien decían que estudiar diseño de moda no era fácil, pero estaba segura de que no serviría para otra profesión que no fuera esa, ya que ella desde que era muy pequeña había…

—¿Si me escuchaste, Ino? —preguntó exasperado Shikamaru mirándola de reojo —. Te decía que deberías felicitarme.

Ino solo rodó los ojos y bufo ante el hecho de que Shikamaru la interrumpiera en sus pensamientos. Pero claro, no se podía esperar más de un estudiante de leyes... Siempre buscaban salirse con la suya sin importarles los asuntos de los demás. ¿Cómo era posible que Shikamaru Nara hubiera escogido una profesión tan... tan problemática?

Kami, ya hasta se le había pegado la palabra que él comúnmente usaba para nombrar a todo lo que le complicaba su pacifica existencia. Cómo ella, una mujer problemática que irrumpía en su vida constantemente —a definición de Shikamaru —. Por supuesto que ese comentario no le afectaba en nada, ella estaba convencida de que no era una mujer problemática ni mucho menos, solo era que... que Shikamaru no aguantaba nada; y pues también había llegado a la conclusión de que los hombres y las mujeres estaban destinados a no comprenderse en todo momento.

—Sí Shikamaru, te escuche perfectamente... ¿y por que se supone que tengo que felicitarte? —lo miró a los ojos. Ahora que se detenía a analizarlo, se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en él. Tal vez era el hecho de que se había recuperado de la fiesta a la que habían asistido hacia apenas dos días. Pobre, se había mostrado muy pálido y con ojeras producto de la falta de sueño. ¿Y su estómago? ¡Uhh! Mejor ni lo recordaba, solo sabía que ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Shikamaru y el alcohol no eran compatibles; algo así como el agua y el aceite. ¡No, mejor ni lo pensaba! En definitiva, estaba prohibido que Shikamaru y alcohol estuvieran en la misma frase.

—¿No pretendes por lo menos hacer un intento de adivinar? —la provoco él con una semi-sonrisa ladeada —. Vamos Ino, es a ti a quién le gustan estos juegos.

Ahora que lo miraba atentamente —sí, más que de costumbre —, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban por algo. Tal vez estuviera emocionado, lo cual si era digno de alabar. ¿El nada entusiasmado Shikamaru emocionado por algo? Eso si era digno de ver. Continuando su aparente racha de buen humor y sacándole la lengua, Ino decidió seguirle el juego.

—Es elemental mi querido Shika, el hecho de que solo me guste ese juego cuando soy yo la que tiene que contarte algo importante por lo que debas felicitarme.

—Mendokusai.

—La vida nunca es justa, problemático —se burlo la rubia —. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que te hace tan feliz?

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, para darle la espalda a la rubia, acomodándose.

—¡No me ignores Shikamaru! —exclamo Ino mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Mendokusai! Eso duele Ino —se quejo el joven mientras se sentaba, sobandose la cabeza.

—Pues a ver si eso te enseña a no ignorarme, holgazán. ¡Ya dime! ¿Por qué tengo que felicitarte? No es tu cumpleaños puesto que mañana no es el mío.

—Que gran descubrimiento —se burló Shikamaru solo para recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de la rubia —. Te dije que eso dolía, problemática.

—No me hagas ponerme pesada, Shikamaru —advirtió Ino. Él le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: "más de lo que ya eres" —. Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

—¡Ya está bien, te voy a decir! —dijo él, y es que escuchar a Ino así lo ponía de nervios. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo por fin —: Temari acepto ser mi novia.

La sonrisa de Ino se congelo en su boca. ¿Alguna vez habían experimentado que el mundo se te caía encima? Y no precisamente en pedazos, si no en grandes bloques que golpean una y otra vez tu corazón, lastimándolo a cada embate. Pues bien, eso fue lo que sintió la rubia en cuanto escucho lo dicho por Shikamaru, el motivo de su felicidad. Esa chica rubia de ojos verdes y cabello con peinado extraño que le robaba el sueño a Shikamaru — y era motivo de su envidia y parte de su amargura—, lo había aceptado como novio.

No podía decir nada, solo podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada. ¿Quién entendía al corazón? Primero se detiene por completo ante una noticia devastadora, y después late al ritmo más rápido posible. Se obligo a no permitir que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos, y trago saliva para empezar a hablar.

—Felicidades —exclamó, pero su voz extrañamente sonó todo menos alegre —. "Si por supuesto, me voy a poner a saltar después de escuchar que Shikamaru tiene una novia. Una novia que no soy yo precisamente", se respondió sarcásticamente.

—No suenas muy convincente — "mierda, se dio cuenta", volvió a pensar la rubia. Y tratando de sacar a luz dotes que no poseía en actuación, empezó.

—¡Pero que va! Solo es la sorpresa, no me lo esperaba; pero estoy contenta por ti, Shika.

—¿Un abrazo? —pregunto como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

En vez de responder, Ino se lanzó directo a sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Pero estaba conciente de que ahora todo era diferente, por que antes lo sentía cerca de ella, ahora por el contrario, no podía sentirlo más lejos y fuera de su alcance. Sintió como contra orden suya, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, llegando al hombro de su amigo. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, casi como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento.

"Corrección, Ino. Ya lo perdiste", se dijo la rubia.

Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Shikamaru al darse cuenta la separo con delicadeza de él y la observo fijamente conciente de las lagrimas en las mejillas de Ino. Con cuidado paso sus dedos quitándole las lágrimas mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Por qué lloras problemática? ¿Estás triste? ¿Es que acaso no estás feliz por mí? Si hubiera sabido que esta noticia te iba a poner triste, no hubiera dicho nada, mendokusai —cuestiono Shikamaru, mirándola a los ojos.

Ino movió la cabeza mientras se reía, o por lo menos fingía hacerlo mientras se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que me alegro por ti, Shika-baka. Mira lo que me provocas con tus tontas sorpresas —le reclamó con un tono de voz que esperaba pasara por uno de camaradería —. Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti, ya era hora de que esa rubia pelos de escoba se diera cuenta de lo mucho que vales y te hiciera caso.

—No le digas pelos de escoba, Ino.

—¿Vas a atreverte a negarme que no tiene el cabello como los pelos de una escoba?

Shikamaru suspiro mientras sonreía un poco, ya aliviado de ver que Ino no tenía nada importante de lo que preocuparse. Seguía siendo la misma.

A su parecer.

—Pues no voy a negártelo, pero bien sabes que a ella no le gusta que le digan así.

—Oh, pero si ya salio el novio en su defensa —se burlo Ino mientras lo aventaba ligeramente en broma, tragándose su dolor —. Espero que ahora no te alejes de mi lado, ¿eh? Es la primera vez que te lo voy a decir de frente así que no te acostumbres, pero de manera inexplicable, eres muy importante para mí.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Ino. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Si claro, tú mejor amiga —murmuro mientras se levantaba con sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a los salones de la universidad.

—Hey, espérame —le grito Shikamaru.

—Pues apúrate, holgazán.

* * *

_Regreso con una idea más! Esto, seguros que no quieren matarme por el ligero ShikaTema? xD... Chaa lo lamento, pero es necesario para la historia que se me ocurrió jeje... Además esto salio de una noche de desvelo… cuando termine mi tarea, resulto que ya eran las 4 de la mañana, lo que me daba alrededor de una hora para dormir, pero al ser yo tan perezosa, sabía que si me dormía no me levantaría para ir a la escuela, por lo que opte por invertir ese tiempo escribiendo antes de irme (no me dieron libre el 15, como a los demás T.T)_

_También aprovecho para (se supone) conmemorar algo. Es 15 de Septiembre 2010, mexicanos(as) FELIZ BICENTENARIO, jajaja. Aunque… bueno ¬¬, me limito mis comentarios, pero pues como todo mexicano(a), una fecha así es buena para armar una fiesta (ejem, una buena pedota jajaja). Y eso pone a Ilusion-chan muy feliz. _

_Sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor. _

_¿Merece un review? (Ejem, los review también ponen a Ilusión-chan muy feliz xD)_

**Ilusión-chan.**


	2. Ч тødø cøитiиuø…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar. Fic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción **Maquillaje** de **División minúscula** (y ni siquiera se por qué, ya que la letra creo que no tiene nada que ver)

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Ďε lα føямα мαs яøмαитtiçα.**

**Ч тødø cøитiиuø…**

**Capítulo 1.**

Los vio pasar tomados de la mano, perdidos en un mundo que al parecer solo era para ellos. Formaban una pareja hermosa, ¿quién no podría estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación? La chica rubia de ojos verdes tan independiente como hermosa con el inteligente pero holgazán de ojos marrones. ¿Una pareja dispareja? Que va, eso ya pasaba a segundo término después de haberlos visto juntos... después de ver como se contemplaban.

Ella era una experta en el arte de verlos a distancia. Era un hábito aprendido después de pasar casi toda su vida contemplando a Shikamaru, bajo el disfraz de mejor amiga. Y a pesar de sus deseos de que eso cambiara, nunca pasó. Porque Shikamaru termino enamorándose de Temari Akasuna No.

Y no es porque fuera obvio, pero en realidad nunca le cayó bien esa mujer. ¿Qué? No decía eso solo porque se convirtió en la novia de su holgazán favorito, para nada… Es solo que, era una mujer muy decidida, hermosa… pretenciosa… y caprichosa… y…

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Obvio que odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas por haberse convertido en el amor platónico de Shikamaru Nara, el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

—"No solo es su amor platónico, Ino" —se dijo la rubia, todavía de pie enfrente de la pareja —. "Es su novia, métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez".

Levanto la mirada y una vez más la dirigió en dirección a dónde se encontraba Shikamaru y descubrió que justo en ese instante él dirigía su mirada hacía dónde se encontraba ella. Con una sonrisa, él levanto la mano saludándola a la distancia, invitándola a acercarse a ellos.

Ino devolvió el saludo y con una negación se dio media vuelta y se alejo hacia el otro jardín de la universidad, dejando a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

Él y Temari ya llevaban seis meses saliendo.

En cuanto llego al área verde de la escuela suspiro y se dejo caer en el pasto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las nubes. Patético.

—Así que aquí es dónde te encuentras —exclamo una joven acercándose… Una joven de cabellos color rosa. ¿Rosa? Pues si, Sakura y sus locas ideas de lo que es un cabello exótico. Aunque, extrañamente le quedaba muy bien a la frentona.

—¿Es qué acaso me necesitas para algo?

—Nada importante. ¿Acaso no puedo buscar a mi mejor amiga sin alguna razón en especial, cerda?

—Tratándose de ti, lo dudo mucho. Todos sabemos que eres una interesada —exclamó con burla Ino, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Karin, esa pelirroja proclamada como la enemiga número uno de Sakura.

—Eres… eres despreciable —masculló Sakura en un susurro claramente enojada.

Sin pensarlo más se tiro encima de la rubia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Si, en efecto, las cosquillas eran una debilidad para Ino; podría soportar todo menos las cosquillas.

En unos segundos las dos se vieron enfrascadas en una verdadera lucha con sus sonoras carcajadas como fondo. Cansadas, se separaron y suspiraron.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó con una extraña dulzura la ojiverde. Si, la condenada tenía ojos verdes —. Vi como intercambiabas miradas con Shikamaru.

—Ese tono de voz de disculpa es aún más patético que el que usas cuando estás enojada.

—Esa no era la pregunta, cerda —se quejó en un puchero Sakura, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo. Ino sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, Sakura. Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece —explico su amiga —. Se que no debo meterme _más de lo normal _en tus asuntos, pero es evidente que te has alejado de Shikamaru.

Ino volteo a verla.

—Eso no es cierto, Haruno.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Ino —explico la otra con paciencia —. Es más que evidente para todos que Shikamaru y tú se han alejado mucho. Curiosamente desde hace seis meses, más o menos.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—Por supuesto que sí, puerca —se desespero Sakura —. Y Shikamaru tarde o temprano terminara por darse cuenta. No es tonto.

Ino a su pesar soltó una limpia carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no es tonto, frentezota, solo es un holgazán bueno para nada.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —expresó después de pensarlo un poco —. Pero volviendo al tema, pienso que no deberías de ser tan evidente.

—No es que yo lo pretenda, Sakura —se quejó Ino —. Es solo que no puedo soportar estar con ellos. Shika es punto y aparte, pero… bien sabes que no soporto a Temari.

—Ya lo sé, Ino; y te comprendo… o al menos pretendo hacerlo —se corrigió Sakura —. El caso es que Shikamaru aparte de ser tu primer amor, el hombre de tu vida, tu holgazán irresponsable… también es tu mejor amigo, lo primero que fue para ti. Y no es justo que te alejes así de él.

—No lo estoy haciendo —exclamo con testarudez la rubia.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Conciente o inconcientemente, pero lo haces —afirmó —. Y supongo que debería recordarte algo así como: "espero que no te alejes de mi lado. De manera inexplicable eres importante para mí".

—Sabía que no debía de haberte contado eso —se quejó.

—Pero lo hiciste, Ino. Y te tengo una noticia, eres tú la que se esta alejando de él,

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga Sakura? —exclamó Ino ya un poco enojada —. ¿Qué me acerque a ellos con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios cuando me produce ulceras verlos juntos? ¿Qué esté delante de "esa linda" pareja, viendo como esa pelos de escoba oxigenada se lo come a besos cuando estoy yo? Porque me apuesto un brazo a que esa bruja desgraciada sabe lo que siento por Shika… ¡Ah, como la odio!

—Estás desquiciada, amiga. Aunque es bueno tener de regreso a la imponente Ino cerda —fue el comentario de Sakura —. Te veías patética tirada en el pasto observando las nubes como cierto chico de coleta y ojos cafés.

—Ah, me sacas de mis casillas, frente de marquesina.

—Recuerda quién es tú enemiga, Ino —exclamó Sakura en advertencia, para después ponerse seria —. No quiero verte triste, y se que es difícil para ti verlos juntos, pero… Shikamaru es importante para ti, ¿no? Creo que el sacrificio vale la pena.

—Supongo que sí —exclamo la rubia no muy convencida.

—Además, piensa que todavía te queda la opción de envenenarla. Hazte la inocente, llora como magdalena en el funeral como si de verdad te importara su muerte y consuela al pobre Shikamaru.

Ambas rieron y se levantaron dispuestas a dirigirse a su última clase. Cuando el reloj marco las cuatro de la tarde, Ino termino por fin su jornada estudiantil y se encamino con dirección a su casa. Se moría de hambre y estaba dispuesta a matar por unos onigiris preparados por su madre.

Y en verdad no era exagerada, si que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Llego a su casa y lo primero que encontró en la sala fue algo que definitivamente no tenía porque estar ahí. Shikamaru estaba sentado, viendo de manera despreocupada la televisión, en la mesa delante de él se encontraba una humeante taza de té y unas cuantas golosinas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola a ti también —respondió él a su vez —. Que educada eres Ino, ¿que diría tú madre de ese comportamiento?

—Hola Shikamaru —exclamo con aparente fastidio mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y procedía a entrar en la cocina para buscar algo de comer —. ¡Sí! —exclamo con felicidad al ver las bolas de arroz en la mesa.

Tomando unas y colocándolas en un plato se encamino de nuevo a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Shikamaru que no apartaba la mirada del televisor. Sin embargo, instantes después alargo su brazo y rápidamente le robo una bola de arroz y se la llevo a la boca.

—¡Oye! Esa era mía, si quieres, ve por más —se quejo la rubia con los ojos chispeantes y la boca llena de arroz. Shikamaru la miro y sin poder evitarlo rió.

Parecía una pequeña niña.

—Es más fácil así.

—Eres un verdadero holgazán.

Continuaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras comían. Al terminar, Ino pregunto:

—¿Dónde se encuentran mis papas?

—Dijeron que tenían unos recados que hacer. ¿Qué recados? No me preguntes —explico antes de que Ino lanzara la pregunta.

—Oh… —sin saber que decir se mantuvo en silencio para fijar su vista en el televisor; sin poderlo evitar termino diciendo —. ¿Criaturas titánicas? Interesante selección de programa.

El sarcasmo era notable.

—No le estoy prestando atención —respondió Shikamaru con disgusto.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios tienes la televisión encendida y la miras fijamente, vago? —alargo el brazo y le quito el control remoto —. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí en mi casa?

Shikamaru volteo a verla.

—Vine porque quiero hablar contigo —respondió —. Veo al tele fijamente porque busco la manera de iniciar la conversación de manera pacifica y no peligrosa para integridad.

—No soy una salvaje —murmuro ofendida, cruzándose de brazos —. Mucho menos peligrosa para tu integridad.

—Ojala pudiera creer eso.

— Ya cállate y dime de que quieres hablar —exclamo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? —su tono de voz fue pausado.

—No me sucede nada, Shika.

—Decir que a ti no te sucede nada, es como decir que estás enamorada de un holgazán. ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? —exigió saber.

"Uh, eso fue un golpe realmente bajo", pensó la rubia.

—Yo… ¿qué yo te estoy evitando?... —repetía la ojiazul a falta de algo más que decir, tratando de mostrarse sorprendida —. ¿Evitando? Eso es absurdo. Por kami, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—¿Qué de dónde lo saco, Ino? Tú comportamiento es lo que me hace llegar a esa conclusión. Siempre que te busco en la escuela huyes de mí, ya no platicamos como antes… ni siquiera estamos juntos como antes —masculló lo último en un murmullo.

—Ahora estás más ocupado con otras cosas.

—¿Cosas como qué? Por kami, dime que es lo que sucede, te conozco muy bien.

Ino suspiro.

—Debes de estar ocupado con la escuela, tareas… Y supongo que con Temari también.

—¿Y qué pinta Temari en todo esto? —Shikamaru estaba consternado —. Y suponiendo que tienes razón y "todas" esas actividades me ocupan y como es obvio en mí me cuestan trabajo terminarlas, no es justificación para que me evadas.

—Que no te estoy evadiendo, compréndelo. Además yo también estoy muy ocupada.

—Sí claro, supongo que pasar todo tu tiempo libre con ese… Neji, te mantiene muy ocupada.

—Neji es mi amigo, y no solamente estoy con él. Sakura también me acompaña.

Shikamaru la miro fijamente durante unos momentos, para después decir:

—¿Ósea que la compañía de ellos es más beneficiosa para ti y tu escaso tiempo libre?

Ino rió.

—Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo eso tonto —dijo con ligereza la rubia —. ¿Te ofendes conmigo solo porque yo busco que pases más tiempo a solas con Temari? ¡A solas Shika! Deberías de estarme agradecida.

"Ja, como si eso fuera cierto", se burlo ella misma.

—¿Y para qué demonios voy a querer estar a solas con ella? —mascullo por lo bajo el chico.

—¿Eres o te haces? Son novios Shika, y tienen… es obvio que quieran estar solos. Kami, no se como esa pelos de escoba se pudo haber fijado en ti.

—Ya te dije que no le digas pelos de escoba.

—Y yo ya te dije a ti que no me pidas imposibles —fue la respuesta de ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres platicar conmigo, haz lo que quieras… Las mujeres solo saben dar problemas —mascullo él sin creerle del todo.

—Estás exagerando y no pretendo darte una explicación de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Y sin poder soportar más el escrutinio se levantó del sillón y se encamino de nuevo hacia la cocina dispuesta a lavar los platos que había usado. Su madre era una obsesa de la limpieza y si al llegar encontraba en su amada e impecable cocina platos sucios, se pondría como loca.

Ja, en una ocasión, cuando tenía trece años, hasta le había pegado una bofetada solo porque no barría bien el patio trasero de la casa… ¡Qué loca! Bueno, ahora que era más grande y un poco madura era capaz de reconocer que ella también había ayudado en que el enojo de su madre empeorara, al haberle respondido de manera tan grosera.

Desde ese día, nunca le había vuelto a levantar la voz a su madre.

—Esa foto siempre me ha gustado mucho —escucho como decía Shikamaru interrumpiéndola otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Levanto la vista y vio que él se refería a la foto que había en el mueble del televisor, a un lado. Se la habían tomado el día que Shikamaru había cumplido dieciocho años.

Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de ese día —que no tenían nada que ver con las estrategias de la madre de él para que posaran juntos para una foto —, llegaron a su mente.

_0o0o0o0 Flash back o0o0o0_

_En esos momentos era un alivio el pensar que Shikamaru y ella no habían tenido que besarse. Cuando eran niños, niños ingenuos y muy inocentes, habían hecho la estúpida promesa de que si llegando a esa fecha —en la que los dos cumplirían dieciocho años —, y ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie, comprobarían entre ellos lo que se suponía se habían perdido._

_Afortunadamente en una fiesta en la casa de TenTen, a Lee —un compañero con demasiadas energías y expresiones ridículas —se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de jugar verdad o reto. ¿Resultado? Shikamaru había terminado por besar a una chica de lindo cabello negro. Y ella probado las babas de un tipo raro de nombre Shino. _

_Ese día él también conoció a Temari, una compañera de clases de Ino. _

—_No puedo creer que hasta ahora me ocultaras que conocías a Temari —la acuso Shikamaru con aburrimiento._

_Ino se encogió de hombros._

—_No pensé que fuera justo someter a cualquier persona a la tortura de soportarte —le pico Ino sonriendo —. Debes aceptar que tu pereza es contagiosa y sumamente molesta. _

_Shikamaru poso una mano en la cabeza de Ino, despeinándola suavemente. A esa edad, la diferencia de alturas entre ella y Shikamaru ya era notoria._

—_Gracias por presentármela. _

—_No tienes por que dármelas, Shika. Sólo se presento la oportunidad de que la conocieras. Además, no es como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, solo tenemos una amiga y algunas clases en común._

—_Aún así gracias._

_Ino sonrió. Ahora que recordaba, había sido capaz de notar como un fulgor de interés brillo en los ojos de Temari al conocer a Shikamaru. Mirando a su mejor amigo con ojo crítico mientras él se levantaba para ir por unos vasos de refresco, lo sometió a un serio escrutinio. Había cambiado mucho, era alto, y sus caderas se habían estrechado como era común en un hombre, mientras que sus hombros se habían ensanchado. Era delgado y ligeramente musculoso gracias al poco ejercicio que era capaz de hacer el flojo._

_Dirigió su vista hacía su rostro. Sus ojos cafés brillaban haciéndolos parecer más profundos y cautivadores, ligeras motas doradas los hacían mas atrayentes. Su mandíbula se había definido más, haciéndose un poco mas cuadrada y masculina, adornada ligeramente por una ligera barba que le otorgaba un aire un tanto sexy. Y sus labios… nunca se había fijado en que fueran tan carnosos. Y deseables._

_Por alguna razón, Ino sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Se alegraba de que Shikamaru por fin conociera a Temari… ¿por qué entonces…?_

_Tal vez nunca se había imaginado a Shikamaru realmente interesado por una chica, o saliendo con una. No era nada incomprensible, él era un hombre y tarde o temprano terminaría encontrando a una chica que despertara su interés y Temari era una chica muy atractiva. _

_Él era como su hermano, y esa rubia tenía todo lo que una mujer querría para su hermano. Era guapa, inteligente, capitana del equipo de volley ball… ¿Entonces por qué de pronto deseaba que no se hubieran conocido?..._

_0o0o0o0 End Flash Back 0o0o0o0_

En efecto había sido ese día cuando había comenzado a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru.

* * *

Hola!

_Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, hubiera podido subirlo antes pero quería terminar el tres antes de publicar, pero como no logro terminarlo, decidí actualizar de una vez, y de esa manera presionarme jajaja… Inexplicablemente trabajo mejor bajo presión._

_Les puedo prometer dos cosas a petición de Ilse ii de pilar respectivamente… No voii a pasarme al lado oscuro ii escribir fics shikatema porque me guste esa pareja, jajaja… ahora solo lo hago por un bonito desarrollo de un shikaino… Preciosa pilar, prometo no volver a escribir nada, sin antes haber dormido algo, jajajaj… Mi inseparable compañero de desvelos (conocido tmb como café) no demostró ser mi amigo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me regalen su valiosa opinión. Quiero agradecerle a: **Eiko Hiwatari, ViryFuusara, Daga Uchiha, ShikaIno por 100pre, pilar, shi no hime, Shouko-Marigold… **Mil gracias por sus palabras!_

_**¿Merece un review?**_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


	3. Así εs lα vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar. Fic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción **Maquillaje** de **División minúscula** (y ni siquiera se por qué, ya que la letra creo que no tiene nada que ver)

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Ďε lα føямα мαs яøмαитtiçα.**

**Así ****ε****s ****lα**** vida.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba sentada delante de un mostrador, rodeada de lo que parecían ser revistas de moda, retazos de tela de todos los colores inimaginables, hojas de papel, lápices, colores y zapatos. Era una ardua tarea lo que tenía por delante. Era un hecho que pudiera diseñar toda una colección de ropa para cualquier temporada en minutos, era idónea para ese tipo de trabajo.

¿Pero diseñar zapatos?

Esa si era una tarea titánica que le estaba dejando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ja, una migraña del tamaño de la torre de Tokyo. Desafío que tiene que enfrentar justo cuando tenía poco menos de dos semanas trabajando como encargada de una zapatería.

¡Que ironía, cosas de la vida!

"Oh frustración desaparece antes de que pierda el control", pensó la rubia mientras observaba el dibujo que acababa de hacer de un zapato color azul. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el local; y es que no sabía que hacer, ¿zapato abierto o cerrado? ¿De tiras anchas o delgadas? ¿Con tacón o sin tacón? ¿De plataforma o de aguja?

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pareja que observaba atentamente la tienda, hecha un verdadero desastre. Pero Ino, tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos no noto la llegada de los etiquetados clientes.

—¡Será bruta la maestra! Primero me pide toda una colección de zapatos color rosa y ahora resulta que lo quiere todo azul, la muy desgraciada —su voz denotaba cierto grado de frustración —. Tenía el rosa perfectamente controlado; una debería poder cambiar las margaritas y las rosas por frutas del bosque, pero nooooo… Tu te niegas a cooperar —exclamó mientras se acercaba de nuevo al mostrador y señalaba al zapato que se encontraba ahí —. La verdad es que eres ridículo, pareces un zapato de Barbie —suspiro profundamente, mientras tomaba el zapato con su mano —. Pero no te preocupes, se que no es tu culpa y por el momento tenemos que ocuparnos de algo más importante zapato. ¿Cómo ves el hecho de que voy a embutir un bonito ejemplar como tu del numero seis en el pie numero ocho de la señora Yamada? Esa mujer esta demente, ¿verdad? —el zapato en la mano de Ino se sacudió levemente como si asintiera a lo que la rubia le decía —. Pero claro, si fuera un hombre eso no tendría la más minima importancia, al contrario presumiría. Ya lo sabes zapato, para ellos, mientras más grande sea mejor.

Justo en ese momento escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, asustada se dio media vuelta y se le callo el alma, Justo frente a ella se encontraba Shikamaru—su amor imposible —Nara y su "bella" novia Temari —pelos de escoba —Sabaku No.

Lo que le faltaba para rematar una semana terrible. Había muchas tiendas de Zapatos en la ciudad… ¿Por qué justamente tenían que terminar en la que ella estaba trabajando? "Destino, te odio profundamente", pensó la rubia mientras trataba de componer una amable sonrisa para la pareja que se encontraba detrás de ella, rezandole a todos los dioses conocidos que no hayan sido testigos de su monologo.

—Oh, Ino. Te juro que si no es por que te vi de reojo por el escaparate, no me hubiera atrevido a entrar aquí. La tienda es un verdadero desastre —exclamó Temari mientras se adentraba más a la tienda, mirando atentamente los zapatos que se exponían —. Y el presenciar tu monologo fue como el pago por decidirme a entrar en este lugar.

—Dioses, los odio al igual que a destino — murmuro la rubia mientras trataba de ordenar un poco el mostrador y le lanzaba una sarcástica sonrisa a Temari —. Pasa con tranquilidad, te aseguro que nunca me responden.

Shikamaru solo sonrió, adentrándose también a la tienda, con dirección a Ino que seguía en el mostrador. La saludo sin esforzarse por esconder la sorpresa que se había llevado el encontrarla en ese lugar.

—Pero bueno Ino, me sorprendes, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Simplemente es aquí donde trabajo —se limito a responder Ino, dirigiendo su vista hacia Temari que en esos momentos se encontraba examinando unos hermosos zapatos de color rojo.

—¿Trabajar? —exclamó sorprendido —. ¿Y desde cuando trabajas? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué trabajas?

—Desde hace dos semanas, 4 horas, quince minutos y… no me hagas decirte los segundos, nunca acertaría —respondió sarcásticamente, mostrándole una linda sonrisa —. Por otra parte, normalmente la gente trabaja para ganar dinero Shika.

—¿Dos semanas? Y no tenías la intención de decirme que habías empezado a trabajar. Desde luego que ya entiendo porque es que no tienes tiempo para platicar conmigo.

—Eso no es justo —le espeto Ino mientras se acercaba más a él y bajaba el tono de voz. No necesitaba que la pelos de escoba se enterara de lo que estaba hablando con Shikamaru, por lo menos no en ese mismo momento. Si Shika se lo contaba después, ya era muy su problema —. No me eches la culpa de que ya no nos veamos tan seguido, ya te dije que es solo que los dos tenemos una vida, y esta no ha coincidido mucho últimamente, eso es todo.

Shikamaru la miro como si no le creyera nada.

—Es en serio Shika. Créeme que nunca pondría una excusa para no verte —"siempre y cuando no este tú novia presente", pensó la rubia —. Sigues siendo mi persona favorita…

—Después de tu mejor amiga Sakura… y si me atrevo a decírselo a alguien soy hombre muerto, lo se —terminó de decir el castaño por ella —. Pero deberíamos de vernos más seguido.

— "Eso es lo que te digo siempre, pero Shika, la verdad es que eres mi persona favorita, aun antes de Sakura" — se dijo Ino —. Lo intentaré.

—Eso está mejor… Mucho mejor que las tontas excusas que pones casi siempre —en seguida se sintió tonto al no saber como continuar la conversación. ¿Desde cuando le costaba tanto trabajo entablar una platica con su rubia amiga?

Justo en ese momento un mechón de cabello se salió de la coleta que usaba en ese momento, y como si fuera de lo más natural Shikamaru estiro su mano derecha y para tomar el cabello y colocarlo detrás de una de las orejas de la mujer que inmediatamente se sonrojo un poco.

Se veía tan linda.

En ese momento apareció Temari con las manos en la cintura mirándolos fijamente.

—Acabo de ver un par de zapatos perfectos, Ino —hablo con voz tensa, mientras le indicaba los zapatos —. Muéstrame el par. Claro, si no interrumpo nada importante.

—Por supuesto —balbució la ojiazul separándose torpemente de Shikamaru para encaminase hacia la bodega para buscar el par de zapatos pedidos por Temari. Un buen ejemplar de zapatos que merecían cada centavo que se pagaba por ellos.

No como los de sus diseños.

Gruño.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la bodega cuando algo, no sabría explicar que, la hizo voltear hacia la pareja y encontrarse con la imagen de Shikamaru siendo besado apasionadamente por una Temari que la contemplaba a ella con una mirada que mostraba el gozo de una batalla ganada.

Por kami, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Contemplarla a ella… ¡A ella!

Furiosa consigo misma y con esa bruja entro en la bodega, azotando la puerta de la bodega. El castaño exaltado por el sonido de la puerta, aprovecho para separarse de su novia, mientras exclamaba seriamente:

—Temari basta. No es el lugar ni el momento.

—Pero Shika somos novios, es normal —exclamó sensualmente la mujer mientras pasaba su dedo indice por la mejilla y los labios de Shikamaru.

—De todas formas no lo hagas —hizo una breve pausa en la que aprovecho para meter las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas y continuó —. Y por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar Shika.

—¿Por qué? Tú amiga Yamanaka te llama así y no veo que te molestes con ella porque lo haga. No entiendo por que yo no puedo llamarte así —pregunto molesta Temari.

—No seas problemática haciendo de esto una pelea, Temari. Solo no vuelvas a llamarse de esa forma —se limito a decir fastidiado Shikamaru, zanjando el tema y quedando ambos en un silencio tenso.

Ino por su parte seguía inmersa en la bodega; había encontrado por fin los zapatos para llevárselos a la maldita bruja que su mejor amigo tenía por novia y de esa manera se largaran de una vez, pero antes de que eso sucediera tenía que calmarse. No podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de hasta que punto su la había afectado su acción. Bastante había demostrado azotando la puerta al cerrar la bodega.

—Vamos Ino, no seas cobarde. Haz soportado cosas peores con mejor entereza —se animo.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y esperando que no se vieran rojos, tomo la caja entre sus manos y se dispuso a salir de la bodega. Su sorpresa al salir fue el ambiente pesado que se había instalado en el lugar. Por lo que se limito a guardar silencio y a darle los zapatos a Temari para que se los pusiera.

Después de probárselos le dijo a Shikamaru que se los llevaban. Así que él prosiguió a acercarse a Ino, con los zapatos en las manos. Yamanaka guardó las sandalias en una caja con manos temblorosas, recibió el dinero y le entrego los zapatos.

Shikamaru tenía las manos grandes y masculinas. Definitivamente muy bonitas.

—Nos vemos Ino. Yo te llamo, cuídate.

—Tú también, Shika —fue la simple despedida de Ino.

Shikamaru sonrío y salió de la tienda, dispuesto a esperar a su novia afuera. Temari indignada, se tomo el tiempo de decir:

—¿Sabes, Ino? Shikamaru calza del numero nueve. Llega a ser impresionante —y sonriendo de manera burlona salió de la tienda.

La ojiazul la miro irse y tomar el brazo de Shikamaru como si su vida dependiera de eso. Con el estómago revuelto por semejante comentario tan vulgar, maldijo una y otra vez a esa molesta rubia pelos de escoba.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Shikamaru se encontraba en su habitación; en cuanto llego a su casa se había acostado rendido de cansancio. Y es que acompañar a tu novia a comprar unos zapatos era algo verdaderamente aburrido y agotador. Si hasta sentía que había entrado a todas las tiendas de la ciudad, viendo millones de pares de zapatos que en su opinión eran iguales y sumamente incómodos,

Pero Temari había insistido tanto, que había terminado por acompañarla.

Y la sorpresa del día había sido el encontrarse a Ino trabajando en la última tienda a la que habían entrado y en la que cabe destacar, su novia había encontrado los zapatos perfectos para su vestido.

Ino llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas trabajando en esa tienda y él, su mejor amigo, apenas se iba enterando de ese hecho ocurrido en la vida de su amiga. Eso dejaba ver el como últimamente se habían separado, y le sorprendió la sensación de vacío que experimentó al darse cuenta de eso.

Ino y el siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Nacieron con solo un día de diferencia —siendo él el mayor —, los padres de ambos eran amigos, eran vecinos… en fin, prácticamente habían estado juntos desde que ambos estaban en pañales. Podía recordar toda su vida y en esos recuerdos siempre estaba su querida amiga Ino. Siempre habían estado juntos y siempre estarían juntos, en eso no había discusión; por muy problemática que resultara la presencia de Ino en su vida.

Frunció el seño, aparte de haber llegado a ese descubrimiento, para empeorar las cosas había tenido una especie de discusión con Temari. ¿La causa del problema? Él que el no tolerara que nadie más aparte de Ino lo llamara Shika.

Su novia no lo había entendido y él mismo no había podido explicarle el porque. ¿Y es que como explicar algo que ni él mismo sabía? Solo estaba presente el hecho de que a su forma de ver, solo Ino podía llamarlo Shika.

Punto muerto.

Justo en ese momento entro su amigo Chouji a su habitación y sin más, los pensamientos Ino y su amistad con ella desaparecieron de su mente concentrándose en la plática con Chouji.

—No lo había pensado —comentó de la nada Choiji mientras comía una galleta que les había llevado la mamá de Shikamaru —. Es una verdadera ventaja el que tengas novia Shikamaru. De esa forma no tienes que preocuparte por buscar una pareja que te acompañe al baile de la escuela.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Los bailes son por demás problemáticos aún cuando tengas una pareja. Justamente el día de hoy Temari hizo que la acompañara a toda las zapaterías de la ciudad para buscar los zapatos perfectos para su vestido. Fue insoportable, sin contar el hecho de que yo tuve que pagar.

Chouji rió de buena manera.

—No lo estas viendo desde la perspectiva correcta tú solo te concentraste en buscar junto a tu novia un par de zapatos, yo todavía tengo que buscar una pareja. Incluso Ino ya tiene con quien ir.

Shikamaru de pronto puso más interés en la conversación. ¿Qué Ino ya tenía pareja para el baile? Entonces lo de su nuevo trabajo no era lo único que su amiga no le había contado.

—¿En serio? —comento tratando de mostrarse indiferente —. ¿Y con quién va a ir?

—¿Pues con quién más? Neji Hyuuga la invito hace dos días, y ella acepto.

—¿Con Neji Hyuuga? —carraspeo Shikamaru.

—Si, la misma Ino me lo contó ayer. Basta decir que estaba muy emocionada.

—Vaya —fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru como respuesta.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora más platicando, hasta que Chouji argumentando el hecho de que ya era casi hora de cenar se despidió y se marcho a su casa. En cuanto su amigo desapareció de la calle el Nara salió de su casa con dirección a la de Ino.

Fue una verdadera suerte el que fuera ella quien le abriera la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a ir al baile con Neji Hyuuga? —fue lo primero que pregunto el chico tranquilamente.

Ino lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

—Chouji me lo contó esta tarde.

Ino suspiro.

—No hay mucho que contar Shika. Neji me invito y yo acepte, fin de la historia.

—No es sólo el hecho de que te invitara al baile, ¿es qué no lo ves problemática? Puede que Neji solo te haya invitado porque quiere llevarte a la cama —argumento Shikamaru.

—Shika no me lo digas. Se muy bien que para ti todos los chicos que me invitan a salir son unos idiotas, delincuentes o trogloditas que buscan acostarse conmigo. Neji solo me ha invito al baile, no a la habitación de un hotel.

—Debes cuidarte.

—Ya lo sé tonto. Pero te aseguro que no tienes de nada que preocuparte.

—Hola Shikamaru. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Inoishi que se iba acercando hacia ambos jóvenes.

—Muy bien gracias.

—¿Gustas quedarte a cenar?

Shikamaru titubeo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —respondió después de unos segundos —. Si se me ocurre no ir a cenar a casa, la problemática de mi madre me lo reprochara durante un tiempo…

—Y es mejor no provocarla —terminó por decir el padre de Ino con una sonrisa —. No te preocupes, ya me lo imagino.

Shikamaru sonrió e Inoichi se fue dejando a Ino y Shikamaru solos después de despedirse del Nara.

—Bueno Ino me voy, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Si problemático, no me diga más. Voy a estar bien, el baile será estupendo, Veras que nos divertiremos mucho.

Shikamaru sonrío y se fue a su casa.

Nunca se imaginaron lo equivocada que estaba Ino.

* * *

_Cri-cri… Cri-cri… Cri-cri.. (__si, mi onomatopeya de un grillo ¬¬)_

_Eh… no estaba muerta ii tampoco andaba de parranda ^^U… Sip, ia saben, como la canción... no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda shalalalala.._

_Diablos, no saben la como me avergüenzo de haber tardado tanto con el capitulo, no solo de este fic, sino de todos los k tengo iniciados. Por kami, es chistoso ii casi patético, humillante k una persona pseudo-escritora tenga k leer SUS propios historias, para recordar bien lo que había relatado en sus fics. O peor aun k tenga el descaro de aparecerse con un capitulo tan simple después de tanto tiempo. A estas alturas ia debería estar terminando la historia, T.T Pero en serio, la escuela me tiene frita, es sumamente pesado… Buscar tiempo para escribir? Créanme k lo he intentado, pero cuando pasas casi 60 horas seguidas sin dormir por estar haciendo tareas, trabajos o estudiando para exámenes, solo te keda tiempo para dormir (suspiro). Y peor aun, dejo de escribir ii me oxido completamente, sii de por siii soii de las k se esfuerzan mucho por escribir algo k parezca bueno, con la falta de practica empeoro. Como dije, debí de haber escogido una carrera relacionada con los negocios… oficinas ii trajes, puffff. _

_En fin dejo de desahogarme ii molestarlos con mis problemas existenciales jejeje… Espero que aun así, hayan disfrutado del capitulo ii también espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente jejeje. Les deseo suerte en todo lo k se propongan ii como siempre mil gracias por leer lo que io tengo por contar. Saludos._

_**¿Merece un review?**_

_**Ilusion-chan. **_


End file.
